A Sort of Something
by Cee Head
Summary: NejiTenten Oneshot She knew she was crazy and selfish, and there was quite possibly something wrong with her, but she didn’t want to dispel that giddy feeling she got when he looked up and their eyes connected.


Ohyes. I've got my DRIVE BACK. Random plot bunnies have been swirling around my brain, and this was one of them. Inspired by the move from just friends into something more. Hooray for NejiTenten! Oh and also, I'm sort of looking for a Beta, but I'm way to lazy to check the Beta thingy. So if anyone is up for that, send me a PM please? :3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, would I really be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

It was a night like all their other days off. Team Gai still trained together, as they had when they were children. Even if they were no longer children or part of Team Gai. Naturally, Gai had unleashed his new training tactic on them, and nobody but Lee took any heed. Instead Neji gave Tenten a meaningful look, and the two had slipped off to train by themselves. Of course, they were eventually caught and forced to run laps around Konoha, but they could handle that.

Gai had just concluded his motivational speech and dismissed them. Caught in their own little world, Gai and Lee had run off for some new 'Mission of Youth', leaving Neji and Tenten behind. For Tenten, the sole female member of the team, she had learned to deal with the boys (for she considered all three of them that), but of late, her relation with the Hyuga genius had deteriorated somewhat. She couldn't quite place her finger on exactly what it was.

There was something that clawed at her insides, something that felt like happiness, pain and weakness all at the same time. Something that she couldn't quite, and to be honest, didn't really want to, banish when she saw him. It left her feeling young and old, and pretty and ugly, and silly and smart, and she didn't really know what to do.

"Are you coming?" She heard Neji's deep baritone calling out to her, "They've already left, you'd better hurry if you don't want to be left behind."

"Ah. Yes. Thank you." She followed him as she always had.

Often she felt like she was stretching herself out too thin, trying to make sure nobody, especially not him, saw through her facade and called her out on it. She was pretty sure Lee knew, the boy was far more perspectiveve than what the rest of Konoha gave him credit for. It didn't really matter if Lee knew, Neji, for all his genius, never seemed to notice her uncertainty. Or perhaps she just hid it well.

So many times it was so hard, like tonight, when he stood so close to her. And perhaps he could hear the rapid beating of her heart, because heaven knows that she couldn't hear anything else. Neji was never one for large acts of kindness, but he still showed he cared. These small actions simply made her fall faster, hurtling downwards towards something unmentionable. But she couldn't cross that line that was so fine and so thin. Because she could never look him in the eye anymore. And she didn't think she could take it.

Often she asked herself why she put up with him, he never thanked her profusely for her help, nor did he treat her particularly well. Tenten never bothered to search too deep for her answer, better questions always came along.

"I'll walk you home." He didn't need to say it, it was routine that he always walked her home. There was nothing to it.

"Thank you." She was thanking him again.

She knew she was crazy and selfish, and there was quite possibly something wrong with her, but she didn't want to dispel that giddy feeling she got when he looked up and their eyes connected. Tenten knew that he didn't belong to her, and she shouldn't feel whatever it was that she felt. Still, it hasn't stopped her yet.

They reached her door without any incidents. And suddenly they were so shy, and so awkward (or maybe it was just her), neither knowing exactly what to say. Because there was too much that was unsaid between them, and they didn't really how to start saying it. Between the two of them, Tenten would always be the one to venture out first, Neji didn't like to speak if he didn't know what to say.

"Well," She began awkwardly, "good night then."

He nodded silently, eyes intent on her face.

"I..." She trailed off, still not finding the words.

His eyes were still on her face, asking her a question she didn't know the answer to, or perhaps was too scared to find out. He nodded slowly, understanding her, once again, unspoken words. It was frightening how his eyes could see right through her, piercing straight into the depths of her soul (or maybe her heart) and yet he could see nothing.

She gave him a weak smile.

Things would never work out between them. She knew it. He was a Hyuga, their prodigy to boot! And she was nothing, no last name, no history. That was why she smiled at him as she always did, and helped him along as she always had, and that's why things would never change for them.

Tenten knew she wasn't just his friend, for there was too much of _something_ between them. But she wasn't really his girlfriend. Not yet. And would probably never be. But that's okay, because she was never too keen on relationships too much confusion and trouble, their current partnership was much simpler.

Neji looked at her, his white eyes soft with something that was unfathomable and yet she knew all too well and she realized that there was nothing simple about what they had. He did not notice her revelation, even if he did, he said nothing, eyes still searching her face. Because there was something different tonight, something that they didn't expect, and didn't understand, but familiar anyway.

Tenten felt her words dry up in her mouth. They stood, just staring at each other, seeing their emotions reflected in the other's eyes. She swallowed, maybe they could begin here, maybe they could say some things that needed to be said. Embarrassed, she glanced at her feet, waiting for him to say the words that she knew would never come.

When she looked back up, she gasped audibly. When had he moved so close to her? He was standing much too close, and surely he knew that she was crazy about him. Tenten felt her memories flood back to her, she _was_ crazy about him, she has been since she was thirteen.

Yet, how would Neji recognize a feeling that she, up until a moment ago, didn't know she had? Or perhaps he had known all along. His gaze was so intense, she thought she would melt, then their lips met, clumsy and unplanned, but sweet all the same, and suddenly they were pressed together, so close they were hardly two. When they pulled apart, albeit rather reluctantly, neither knew what to do.

So then they crossed that line, by speaking, they cemented what might have just been a dream.

"I..." He paused, struggling to find the right words, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

She laughed at his awkwardness, Neji was never awkward, but the knowledge that she was just as vulnerable held her laughter in. So she nodded, knowing that tomorrow would be great, it would bring along new opportunities, and new memories, and _him_.

So they parted, ridiculously happy, possibly crazy, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit in love.

* * *

Oh my goodness. I'm such a sap. I'm sorry if they seemed OOC, but I tried my best with what I had. I had so much fun writing this piece it's quite silly. I would loooooove reviews. Please. D:

More writing to come, I promise!


End file.
